ShadamyLove story
by Lunatic 3000
Summary: Yay my Shadamy story.Rated M for sexual themes and cursing.I'm sorry but I'm a huge fan and I had to write y is sad and lost with Sonic cheating on her will Shadow help her heal her heart or make her turn dark?...MUST READ TO KNOW
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my shadamy story hope you like my first shadamy,p.s it will have some lemons also 18+...heh**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1:Dreaming about me?**

Amy p.o.v

_"Oh my soniku is waiting for me I hope he will be happy how I look"_I thought,my name is Amy Rose I'm now a mature woman but I love Sonic more than anything he said to meet him at the park later but I'm going early.I put on my white tank-top shirt(I don't wear the red dress nomore)and my blue shorts with my red boots."I hope soniku won't mind us alittle early right cheese."I smile seeing cheese jumping around.I was watching him for cream she went out with tails to Hawaii.I walk with cheese with me smiling happily when I see shadow walking towards my house like looked at me and he smiles just alittle "Hey rose on your way to see Fa-i mean sonic huh..."I told him yea,he smirked and went towards my door sitting on the front porch."Well when you get back can I come in"I rolled my eyes pointing at my mailbox"Theres an extra key in there go make yourself home"I walk away hearing Shadow opening and closing my comes over to hide from everyone since he trusted me with his emerald also saving his ass when sonic almost killed him in his dark form.I walk towards the bench where sonic first asked my out but I stop hearing sonic talking in whisper voice and a girl giggling._"No...I-I can't be...he wouldn't"_I look behind a tree seeing Sonic making out with Sally acorns.I couldn't believe my eyes sonic cheating on me with her.I couldn't watch anymore but I had to say something I clutch my chest and yelled at the top of my lungs"**I HATE YOU SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!**" I heard a gasp from sally and sonic getting up."Ames..i-it's not what it looks li-AMES"I ran,ran as fast as I could I heard sonic on my tail saying sorry(I could run as fast as sonic cause tails improved my shoes).I didn't want to see or hear him nomore so I throw my piko pkio hammer at him and disappeared into the woods.I stopped when I felt safe_"W-why sonic...I-I thought you loved me...I have to go home and pack now"_I run towards the back of my door and opened it seeing Shadow asleep on the couch"...Rose.."I jumped alittle hearing him whisper my name I thought he was awake but when I looked at him he was still sleeping."_Is he...dreaming about me?"_I felt my eyes water more so I ran upstairs and started to pack.20 minutes later I hear my door open."Rose...why you home early I thought sonic would be away with you by no-...Rose are you okay"I heard him get closer I tried saying yes but I sobbed more instead."He cheated on me with Sally Acorns,Shadow...I-I thought he loved me.." I heard him curse and put his arms around me"Rose..I'm so sorry"I sighed and turn to face him"Don't be...cause I'm running away"I look at him as he gets serious and grab my shoulders"Rose you can't run away from all your friends the ones that love you"He grabs my suitcase and grabs my hand"Well if your going to run away...go run away to my house"He hugs me close and takes out his green emerald"CHAOS CONTROL" he vanish and appear at his was a two story house with the view of the city out front."Wow Shadow it's amazing no wonder I couldn't find where you lived"He looked at me weird"I try looking up your address on Google"He chuckles and guides me to a room"This will be your room Rose my is right next to yours"He walks away as I explore my new room.

Sonic p.o.v

I ran all over town looking for came right when I explain to Sally that I was over her and was going to engage to Amy.I tried her house but she wasn't there(She gave me her spare key)I looked at our favorite spots but she was nowhere.I walk back to her house and open the door hoping she would pop out from behind the door saying"Hey Soniku I gotcha didn't I?"and hear her her laugh and smile I wanna just kiss her for being so beautiful but I had to ruin it by kissing Sally.I open her bedroom door seeing all her clothes and favorite stuff were gone._"She left...SHIT"_I punch the wall seeing a picture on the side of the bed shattered,I picked it up and saw the was me sitting on the bench with that stupid scared look on my face with Amy next to me hugging me close and tight.I looked at my self in the picture and growled_"Why...why was I so fucking stupid and purpose to her when she gave me that present"_Two weeks ago it was my birthday and Amy got my a promise ring saying if I keep my promise to stay with her forever she'll promise to never leave me that day I want to pull out the ring and say"Will you marry me"but I couldn't cause Sally asked me to dance with her.I layed on her bed taking in her rosy scent._"OH Ames...why was I so horrible to you"_I felt something going down my eye something wet then I felt more,I was crying.I layed there hugging her pillow close wishing it was her here laying neck to me.

Shadow p.o.v

I couldn't believe it Rose is just in the next room sleeping,in my house.I couldn't stay still in bed I could hear her slow gently breathing and her soft moans when she rolled in bed.I sat up wiping the sweat of my head_"GOD DAMIT ROSE..."_I got out of bed and went to her room,I open the door seeing her sleeping peacefully in bed the moonlight hitting her face making her look amazingly gorgeous.I walk over to the side of the bed and sit down gently not disturbing her.I wipe the rest of the trears from her eye and heard her whisper my name.I froze thinking she saw me but she was still asleep._"Rose...are you dreaming about me"_I Smile like a never did I felt my heart race knowing she's dreaming of me.I kiss her head and walking back to my room with my heart throbbing a mile a minute.

**YAY Chapter one took me awahile but I hope you like stupid school computer and keyboard messing up my words and see reveiw**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well Here's chapter 2 hope you like it.**

**Chapter 2:**

Amy selpt silently while shadow watched over was 7 am in the morning and shadow couldn't believe what he was took off half of her clothes last night from the was only wearing her shirt and panties Shadow was amazing yet embarrassed looking at the half naked Amy in his extended his hand out touching her exposed stomach,he never felt anything so soft he kept on running his hand down her stop hearing her move in her sleep."Amy?"Shadow sighed in relief when she was still sound dreaming peacefully was feeling a hand go up and down her belly"Mph...s-stop c-cheese I'll get up in a moment"she rolled over on her stomach than felt the hand play with her tail."Heh good morning Rose"Shadow whispered in her ear making her open her eyes fast and sitting up looking at him face red."S-Shadow geez you scared me I thought you we-"she paused remembering yesterday she hugged shadow close and sighed."Thank you Shadow for letting me stay here"Shadow smiled alittle and stroked her hair."Your welcome Rose"Shadow felt his body get warm and tingly so he stode up and walk away still holding Amy in his felt safe in his arms but lost in a daze not knowing Shadow was laying her down on the couch and went to answer the door where the door "Hello"He opened it seeing Sonic with a worried look on his grabbed his shoulders and spoke"Shadow...Amy is missing,S-she saw me kiss Sally in the park but it was only a goodbye kiss and I was going to purpose to Amy but She saw me with Sally and ran off...do you know where she would go?"Shadoweyes went to the couch and back to Sonic."...Shes here but is in a daze she's been crying all night cause of you,she wouldn't stop sobbing cause of your stupid ass mistake...You can go to her while she can't hear you...she fell asleep on the couch"Shadow opened the door wider letting him walked in seeing the sleeping rose on the couch."...Amy..."

**Well it's short but all I got ssssooooo bye...**


End file.
